Odd Pairings
by blackcat9517
Summary: Izumi tries to solve the so called pairing problem


_**Odd Pairings**_

_by_

**blackcat9517**

**Summary: Izumi tries to solve the so called pairing problem.**

**

* * *

**

Tsubasa Andou stepped inside the school hall of Alice Academy. It has been nine years since he graduated and he missed the place. He shoved his phone inside the pocket of his trousers and looked around. A couple of familiar people were present. He had received a text message a couple of days ago stating that there was a class union.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" exclaimed a young brunette as she ran towards him while dragging another man who didn't seem quite happy. No wait, he seemed pretty much annoyed and the shadow manipulator knew exactly who he was.

"Good to see you again, my little kohai" Tsubasa replied with a grin on his face before giving Mikan a bear hug. He broke it and looked at the brunette's soon to be husband, Natsume Hyuuga "Nice to see you too" he said and stretched his arm but the fire caster didn't even look at him

"So do you have any idea why we're here?" asked an energetic Mikan "I'm so happy to meet Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Narumi-sensei and everybody else but I got a text message from the academy yesterday. It said that there was some kind of class reunion"

"That's because I'm here to settle a few things" said a deep voice as it echoed through the hall

Hotaru looked around the place, trying to find the source of the voice "Where is that voice coming from?" muttered the inventor as her violet eyes wondered everywhere in search of the voice. It couldn't have come from the speakers as they were turned off.

A man who was about six foot tall stepped out of the darkness on the huge stage. People in the hall gasped, cursed and fainted as they couldn't believe of who it was especially Mikan Sakura who was in greater shock "D-Daddy?" with that, she lost her balance and fainted in the arms of Natsume Hyuuga

"Yes, I know what everybody's thinking and for those who do not know me, I am Izumi Yukihira, former teacher of Gakuen Alice and I'm not exactly alive. I just came here to settle a stupid and annoying problem that people have been arguing about" Izumi explained as he crossed his arms and looked at the crowd "Now then, I'm guessing everyone's here?" he looked around, making sure everyone was present but then he noticed that the villains weren't in the hall and so he pricked his finger thus opening a portal.

In a blink of an eye, the most hated people in the academy, mainly Kuonji and Luna Koizumi teleported in "What the... I'm supposed to be at the asylum..." said the confused former principal "It must be the drowsiness"

Now that all the students and villains were present, Izumi can begin with his plan to put an end to the 'Who should date who' problem. For twenty fours years old being dead, he had heard many couple issues and just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Since everyone is here, I'll begin the matchmaking"

Hayate Matsudaira arched an eyebrow "Matchmaking? You made us come all the way here just so you could pair us with someone?" he stated before grinning like never before "In that case I want to be with Cool Blue Sky"

Hotaru Imai shot a glare at the young man in front of her who was gloating "In your dreams. I don't date poor idiotic people and my name is not Cool Blue Sky, moron" she said icily before taking out her infamous 'Baka Gun' and made a clean shot at Hayate's head causing him to lose consciousness.

Izumi couldn't help but feel a bit creeped out. He hadn't seen somebody so cruel and intelligent in his entire life "Okay... Let's just pretend that never happened. For twenty four years I have been dead, I noticed that you guys have very bad taste in picking their girlfriend or boyfriend so I decided to do the matchmaking myself. Since my daughter is still unconscious, I'll begin with..." he began and looked for someone in the crowd "Sumire Shoudha"

The young woman stepped out and demanded desperately at Izumi "I want Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama! They're mine and no one can have them or can I at least get Koko Krunch if you know what I mean" she then transformed into her cat-dog form with a deadly look "If you don't, I'll kill you!"

The former teacher sighed and shook his head "I'm dead so I don't care. Tsubasa Andou is your man" his statement made everyone in the hall gasped in horror and shock "Where's that shadow boy?" he muttered

The shadow manipulator came out "I can't be with crazy girl. All she talks about is Natsume this and Ruka that. Besides, I have a girlfriend-" but before he could protest any longer, Sumire approached him, taking a closer look at her new boyfriend

"With a few make-up here and there, I can make you look like Natsume-sama. Let's go shadow boy" she then grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the hall, ignoring his pleading.

"Help... I need help" he muttered as he couldn't breathe, as he tried to break free from her death grip but it was no use as his pleading was ignored by everyone as they were traumatized.

"What a lovely couple" Izumi said before focusing his attention back at the crowd "Let's see who's next... Misaki Harada" he called and moments later she stepped out

"Let's get this over with since Tsubasa isn't going to be with me" she said as she crossed her arms. It was going to end sooner or later and everything will be back to normal

"Your teddy bear will be... Hayate Matsudaira"

Misaki's jaw dropped. Of all the people, the dead guy had to pair her up with that crazy moron who thinks Hotaru is a character from a video game "But... but... He... I..." she stammered and glanced at the grinning Hayate

"Hello Misaki! I promise you that I'll be better than that shadow boyfriend of yours" he stated with one of his funny grins. Before he knew it, Misaki slapped his face and he rotated two hundred and seventy one degrees before collapsing on the cold floor

"This is not my lucky day" she uttered before walking out of the hall while massaging her aching forehead. Hayate on the other hand got up and tried to catch up with her

"Wait! You remind me a lot of Misty from Pokemon!"

Izumi smirked "Another perfect couple. Hotaru and Persona" he called forth the two. Both the inventor and former villain stepped out, preparing for the worst "Since you, Rei, **accidentally** killed me, I will **accidentally** pair you up with somebody that's not in this academy"

Rei Serio scoffed "Who might that be?"

"Trakeena from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy"

The young man's eyes widen with horror "Y-You mean that... that villain... the scorpion one?" he questioned and Izumi nodded in agreement "Please... I'll go with anyone but her!" Rei pleaded "I'm sorry I accidentally killed you! Can I at least pick someone else? What about... Astronema? She's evil too"

Izumi Yukihira thought for a while before thought for a while before making his final decision "The answer is no since I **accidentally **paired you up with Trakeena. Besides, didn't Astronema turn good in the season finale? Now have an unhappy life with her" he said as a portal opened and sucked Rei.

"Can't you hurry this up? I have a meeting to attend to" demanded an impatient Hotaru as she tapped the floor with her foot "You're wasting my time. Money equals to time" her violet eyes then glanced at the wrist watch "Just get it over with"

"Fine!" the man said as he heaved a sigh "You'll get Shuichi Sakurano. He can teleport you there. Sakurano, meet your poison apple and I hope you're rich"

Sakurano stepped out, speechless. Izumi had paired him up with his best friend's sister. He didn't really know to react "Well, what are you waiting for? Teleport me to my company" ordered Hotaru with an icy tone. Within seconds, the two disappeared in a flash of light

"That'll do, I guess. Kokoryome, you're up next"

The mind reader stepped out with a tint of red covering his cheeks as stared at his sneakers. Since he couldn't get Sumire, he was hoping to at the very least get Anna but since he had the Alice of mind reading, he nearly got a heart attack of who the girl was "You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed

"That's right you get Luna Koizumi. Luna, meet your crud muffin"

"You're insane! She's like ten times older than me and she's evil! She's a twisted witch!" the mind reader complained "I can't be with her! It's too much!"

"Hi there, mind reader" the villainess said "I can be younger just for you" she then grabbed him by his collar and dragged him into a dark corner as he was screaming for help.

"What a happy couple" Izumi commented "Kuonji, you're next"

"I want to take over the world and I want to steal people's Alices and use them for world domination. Now grovel at my feet!" he ordered as he stepped out but everyone ignored his order "But who's the lucky lady?"

"You never pay attention do you? Since you killed me twenty four years ago, I'm going to pair you up with a special woman. She's a woman outside the school gates" Izumi hinted, seeing the confused look on his enemy's face while the crowd listened in awe "You get to date the old woman who feeds the pigeons every evening since you're quite old too. It's just that you're in the form of a younger man. Have a wonderful day" before Kuonji could say anything, he was sucked by a portal "Kazu-nii you're next!"

Kazu Yukihira stepped out of the crowd with a frown on his face "I don't know how you're alive but I'm not playing this game, Izumi"

Izumi dismissed his brother's comment and proceeded with the matchmaking "Yeah, yeah. Hi-sama, Kazu is your teddy bear"

"Get away from me!" said the Middle School Principal as she created a barrier "I hate men!"

"Yeah, I hate women who are paranoid too"

Izumi shook his head as both walk out of the hall "Maybe I should work on those two later..." he then looked back the remaining crowd "Ruka, your new girlfriend will be-" before he could continue, the animal lover shushed him

"Don't say it out loud. I haven't seen Piyo for years and now she's become extremely jealous of any woman that comes close to me" Ruka explained as he looked out the window to see if the giant chicken was in sight

"Nonoko, he's all yours"

All of a sudden, the ceiling at front of the hall collapsed and Piyo was in sight. It looked around for the chemist and spotted her beside Ruka "No wait, Piyo! Don't eat her!" the young man said as it pecked it's large beak at Nonoko. She ran out of the hall and was eventually followed by both Ruka and Piyo.

"Youichi come out and stop scaring people with your ghosts"

The ghost manipulator came out with his usual poker face "Make it quick"

"Your new soul mate will be Nobara Ibaragi"

The Ice Princess approached Youichi "I can't be with him. He's too young and he controls ghosts! I'm afraid of them!" she then collapsed on her knees

"I'll date you if you keep your height like that" the teenager said before walking out of the hall with his new girlfriend

"Another perfect match"

Mikan who had been unconscious twenty minutes ago, finally woke up "What happened?" she asked in confusion. Her eyes were still in a blur and it took a couple of seconds before she could see properly and saw her father "Daddy? You're alive?"

"Not exactly" Natsume stated, earning a glare from the brunette's father

"And who might you be?" Izumi asked at the fire caster who was glaring back

Mikan then tried to break up the upcoming fight as she noticed the hatred in both men's eyes "He's Natsume Hyuuga"

Izumi's eyes widen "So this is the guy that bullied my daughter when she first came here. I despise you, boy" he said with hatred as his fatherly instincts began to kick in "From what I heard, you've been giving nothing but trouble to my Mikan"

"That was a long time ago. He-" the brunette tried to explained to her father but it was no use as he ignored her explanation "I'm getting a headache" she muttered. This was going to be a long conversation.

Natsume on the other hand, kept quiet as Izumi continued babbling nonsense. He took out his iPod, plugged the headphone in and listened to his favorite song, ignoring the ranting of the old man

"Dad" she called but he couldn't hear her and so she tried again but this time, a bit louder "Daddy!" lucky for her, Izumi heard her call him

"Yes, my little pumpkin"

"Natsume isn't the jerk he used to be... well, most of the time. He's actually very caring and he saved my life countless times too right, Natsume?" the brunette said as she nudged her boyfriend's arm and he nodded before taking off his headphone

"I still think you'd go well with Yuu Tobita" Izumi suggested as Yuu blushed a deep shade of red "He's ten times better than this bad boy" her father said as he pointed a finger at the fire caster who shot him a glare

Mikan heaved a sigh and tried to convince her father once again that Natsume was the perfect man for her "But Natsume just proposed to me and he's a different person once you get to know him"

Izumi was quite shocked at what his daughter had just said but he still preferred Yuu "I don't give a damn" he said as he didn't like this Natsume one bit due to his bad boy attitude "How can you even fall in love with a guy who you once referred as a jerk?"

"He may be a jerk when I first met him but deep down he's just a-"

Natsume quickly sealed her mouth before she could continue "That's enough about me" he whispered at her ear

Mikan's father raised a brow. He wondered why his daughter was falling head over heels for that guy. She could have done better but since Mikan was his only daughter and she loves that Natsume very much, he'll probably let them off the hook "Alright, I'll let you marry bad boy"

The brunette flashed one of her genuine warm smile as she heard the good news. Natsume was quite relieved too but it seemed as though the old man has something up his sleeve and the fire caster was beginning to feel suspicious

"But... you'll have to give me a good reason of why you love bad boy here"

Mikan's smile grew as she wrap an arm around her fiancée's "Easy, the hatred that I once felt towards him was actually something better and it made me realize the more I hate him, the more I love him"

Izumi nodded and shot a glare at his future son-in-law "I'll be keeping an eye on you very closely" he stated "Hurt my daughter and you'll be seeing more than just hell" he then glance at the wall clock as he needed to end this quick before the Angel and Dead Squad find out he's missing "I've got to go before the Angel and Dead squad discover that I'm gone. Before I go, people and authors will have to use the pairing that I just arranged and those only-" before he could even finish, the Angel Squad grabbed him and dissappeared.

The remainings of the crowd exchanged glances and shook their heads. As if they're going to do what he just told. By the end of today, everything will be back to normal and everyone will assume it was just a bad dream despite the fact it felt so real.

**END **

**

* * *

**

**blackcat9517: This fanfiction was inspired by The Dumbest Romance Story Ever Told which was written by Psycho Tangerine from the Power Rangers archive. Thanks for reading. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any other anime/ TV Shows in this fanfiction. **


End file.
